1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronization system, and more particularly, to a synchronization system allowing two slide rail assemblies to be moved synchronously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a furniture system, such as a cabinet system, a drawer usually can be opened or retracted relative to a cabinet through a pair of slide rail assemblies. A product capable of assisting in opening a drawer from a retracted position relative to a cabinet is already provided in current market, and the product is so called a push-open product. US patent publication number 2012/0038255 A1 discloses an ejection device for a furniture part. Specifically, an arrangement comprising two ejection devices (1, 2) arranged at both sides of a movable furniture part (5), and spring-loaded ejectors (13) are disclosed. Wherein, the ejection devices (1, 2) comprise a latching element (18) configured to be temporarily locked at a position (E) through a heart curve-shaped slotted guide path (10), and the ejection devices (1, 2) can be unlocked by pressing the movable furniture part (5). Wherein, guide carriages (17) of the two ejection devices (1, 2) are connected to each other through a synchronization rod (6). The case is provided for reference.